


[Filk] Evil Like Its Master

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Filk, Geese, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: Wei Wuxian summons a goose with his tiger seal.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	[Filk] Evil Like Its Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



> No streaming because I have no idea where to host streamables.

**Downloads**   
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F48O4NOd-UxovHL0x3UywJngYtB9toDT)   
[Ogg](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rix2GUGvgwJ3w5OM_7kh0yxWYn_P0Wkc)

* * *

Once there was an evil man  
Given the name of Wei Wuxian  
In his lair he worked all night  
Using all his evil might

From a mass of loathsome steel  
He created his tiger seal  
He used it in the creeping dark  
And summoned...

A goose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its master  
It will bring us all disaster  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its maker  
Oh, please heed your poor awaker  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its creator  
Wei Wuxian, the arch-traitor  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

But while the goose goes do his bidding  
And his lair is quite forbidding  
Please recall there is a man behind the bird

We must destroy his evil token  
Not relent until he's broken  
It's just karma for the ways in which he's erred

So let there be no talk of quarter  
Let his blood flow out like water  
And I hope just now your sentiments were stirred

For from a mass of loathsome steel  
He created his tiger seal  
He used it in the creeping dark  
And summoned...

A goose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its master  
It will bring us all disaster  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its maker  
Oh, please heed your poor awaker  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its creator  
Wei Wuxian, the arch-traitor  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

There's a goose! There's a goose!  
There's a goo- goo- goose on the loose!  
It's evil like its master  
It will bring us all disaster  
We must kill it, kill it quickly with a noose!

We must kill  
We must kill  
We must ki-i-i-ill...  
the goose!


End file.
